


Universe on a Goban

by jetsam



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetsam/pseuds/jetsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waya and Shindou don't see quite eye to eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Universe on a Goban

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Waya likes the moment just before a game when the universe narrows down to just him and the goban. It's like in Pokemon, when you start a battle and the screen spins and zooms in until all that you can see is you and the opponent.

Then you make your move and the match begins.

Shindou talks about creating the universe on a goban, which is the sort of thing only Shindou would come up with.

Idiot.

The universe is clearly already there. It's what you do with it that's interesting, whether you or the opponent sees it more clearly.


End file.
